A Suite Leap
by scottsman
Summary: Cody is not himself today, he is someone else. quantum leap suite life crossover
1. Chapter 1

A tall man with graying hair raced through the corridors of a research facility located somewhere under the Nevada desert. He burst through the doors of the main lab nearly knocking them off their tracks.

The doctors in the room all turned and looked at the breathless man.

"We've got a problem!" he panted

"What is it, Sam?" asked one of the doctors.

"Someone reactivated the you-know- what, Al and it got Jason!"

* * *

Jason stirred and opened his eyes. As his vision cleared he looked around. This wasn't his room. What had happened the last thing he could remember was standing in that deserted laboratory with his uncle. He sat up and looked around the room. The room looked that like of a rather nice house or hotel room despite the fact that there as evidence that kids lived there, Then as he was picking up a shiny bicycle helmet that was on the bed next to him, he caught sight of his reflection and recoiled in shock instead of the face of a fifteen year-old brown haired boy, the face of a young blonde boy stared back at him. Suddenly there was rustling from the other side of the room. Jason whirled around to see another blonde boy who looked just like the reflection that he had seen climbing out of bed.

"Come on, Cody," he said, " time to get up we're going to be late for school." All Jason could say was,

"Oh Boy,"


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was sitting on the edge of his bed putting his shoes on and trying to figure out what was going on, when all of the sudden his Uncle Sam appeared and his God father Al appeared.

"Guys," he hissed as soon as he saw them, "What is going on here!"

"Apparently, there is a new Quantum Leaper, you." Said Al

"I don't know how this happened," said Sam, "They promised me that the accelerator would never be activated again."

"We evidently someone in the department lied, because here I am." Said Jason

"Whose life have I jumped into anyway?" said Jason fiddling with his shoe again.

Al punched a few buttons on his comm. It was several seconds before he spoke.

"Your name is Cody Martin, the year is 2006 and you live in the Tipton one of the fanciest hotels in Boston. Your mother is Carey Martin the headlining singer in this hotel. And you have a twin brother named Zack you're the smart one."

"Does Ziggy 5 know why I'm here?" asked Jason

"She's working on it, right now." replied Al, "as soon as she sends me the info I'll…" All trailed off as Carey Martin walked into the room. He let out a wolf whistle and Jason thanked his lucky stars that he was the only one who could see him.

Sam reached over and slapped Al in the back of the head.

"Al, Focus." He snapped

"I was focusing." Said Al, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah," said Sam rolling his eye, "focusing on being a gutter-brained wolfhound."

"You're just jealous of my legendary prowess with the ladies." Snorted Al

"Legendary," Roared Sam, "I've seen you strike out in the geisha house!"

"Cody," Said Carey as the two intangible holograms kept arguing nose to nose, "You'd better hurry or you're going to miss the bus."

Jason grabbed the backpack and headed toward the door. As soon as Carey was out of the room he turned and putting two fingers in his mouth gave a loud whistle. Sam and Al froze in mid-insult.

"Knock it off!" Snapped Jason, "How am I suppose to change history if my guides are at each others throats all the time!"

"Uh Cody," said a Voice behind him, "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh boy," said Jason

* * *

Jason found himself at school after handing Zack the lamest explanation anyone present had ever heard. He and Zack walked down the hall toward the first class of the day. Suddenly they were approached by two other kids. Al whispered in Jason ear.

"Sam went to see what was taking Ziggy 5 so long."

"Fine," said Jason, "but who are they?"

The girl's name is Max she and Zack are the athletes, the boy is called Tapeworm, you and he are the brainiacs." Just then Sam appeared again

"Oh no," said Jason turning around and pretending to fish for something in his pack, "what am I going to do uncle Sam you know me when I get anywhere near a pretty girl I can't make two words come out straight."

"Cody, are you alright?' asked Max looking puzzled.

"Uh yeah," said Jason, "I was just trying to find my watch."

"It's on your wrist." Said Max

"Huh, Oh yeah," stammered Jason, "forgot about that," under his breath he muttered, "Well that was embarrassing." Sam gave a knowing look.

"Welcome to my world, son." He whispered back. Four kids and two holograms walked down the hall to Math class. Jason emerged from the math class 45 minutes later.

"Cody," said Zack, "I think it would be better if you let the teacher teach the class next time, these are sixth graders not physicists."

"Sorry," said Jason, "I just got carried way."

"I'll say you did Mr.230 IQ," hissed Sam, "Al said Cody was smart he didn't say that Cody could do quantum physics!"

"Speaking of the dirty old hologram where is he?" said Jason looking around Sam straightened up to his full six foot two inches of height and looked around.

"He's probably in the high-school next door following the cheerleaders into the locker room." said Sam rolling his eyes again, "I'll be right back." With that Sam vanished.

Jason walked toward the lockers where he was supposed to meet Zack and the others.

Suddenly he heard arguing voices and recognized one of them as Max. Hurrying around the corner he saw a tall black boy and a couple of his buddies throwing Max's book bag around, while keeping it out of her reach. Jason had reflexes tightened by the years he had spent as his uncle's Tai Kwon Do student. Quick as a flash his hand shot up and caught the bag in mid-flight. He calmly turned and handed it to a surprised Max.

"Thanks Cody," she said, "Great reflexes."

"Oh, yeah, Martin!" snarled the boy, "reflex this." He swung a fast right." Jason caught his arm and with a quick twist flipped him over his shoulder. As soon as his would be attacker hit the ground Jason gave him a lightning fast chop in the ribs.

Just then Sam reappeared holding Al by the ear.

"Cody, that was great," said an impressed Max, "I didn't know you knew Tai Kwon Do!"

"TAI KWON DO!" thundered Sam and Al in unison.

"Oooh boy," said Jason before Sam could say anything Al's COMM beeped.

Al pulled it out and looked down at it.

"Jason," he said, "I know why you were sent here."

TBC please review

**_AN: I have a pretty good idea for a reason that Jason was sent into Cody's life but it's not ironclad I'd like to hear your opinions and ideas too, What do you think should be the reason for Jason being there?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Jason with his two holograms in tow came walking through the doors of the Tipton. For some odd reason Al had insisted on waiting until they got back there before telling him anything. As soon as they walked through the door Sam pointed to the blonde girl behind the candy counter.

"Do you see that girl?" he asked

"Yeah," said Jason, "What does she have to do with why I'm here?"

"Everything," said Al, "Her name is Madeline Fitzpatrick and she is about to find out that a great uncle she never knew has left her a multi-million dollar fortune. But the day after she finds this out a young man named Jeffery Stokes arrives, he's handsome and charming and she falls hard for him."

"I have a feeling that right here is where the story turns sour." Jason said folding his arms over his chest as he spoke. Al nodded Ziggy says that as it turned out Maddie's Crush was a con-artist that her great uncle's greedy kids hired to scam her out of the inheritance. Apparently they were pretty miffed at being cut out of the WILL. Maddie was so heart broken and ashamed of herself for being fooled that she committed suicide. That started a chain reaction. London, though no one realized it, was deeply attached to her friendship with Maddie. When Maddie killed herself; London went out for revenge, lured Jeffery into a trap and stabbed him to death. She was arrested and sent to jail for the rest of her life. Zack Martin who has had a crush on Maddie since he first moved here lost his mind from grief and Cody had to give up his college plans so his mother could afford the bill for the psychiatric ward he had to be put into. Without London to take over the estate, the Tipton will go belly up when Mr. Tipton passes away."

"So," said Jason, "My Job is to make sure that Maddie doesn't get scammed by that con artist."

"Al," nodded, "That's what Ziggy says."

"But how am I supposed to do that?" said Jason/Cody once they entered the elevator and the doors had closed, "I can't just go up to Maddie and say your about to inherit a fortune and meet a dreamboat whose really a con artist that was hired to cheat you out of that fortune. She'd have me thrown in the loony bin."

"Well," said Sam with a shrug, "he who controls the leaps just puts us here and expects us to play it by ear."

"Terrific," muttered Jason as they walked into the suite, "My first jump and HE sticks me with an assignment that may turn this boy into the laughing stock of the century. Why couldn't he give me an easy assignment like jumping into the life of a nuclear physicist?"

Jason sat there on the bed in his and Zack's room trying to figure out where two start when all of a sudden he heard Maddie talking excitedly to his "Mother" in the other room. He stood up and walked casually into the other room already fairly certain that he knew what the excitement was about.

Maddie was talking a mile a minute,

"It seems that this man Carter Fitzpatrick, a Multi-Millionaire was my great uncle and I didn't even know it," she was saying, "But apparently he knew of me. This lawyer came to tell me that I was in Carter Fitzpatrick's will and asked me to attend the reading of the will. Carrey, would you go with me to the reading?" London's busy and I'm kind of nervous about going by myself.

"I can't," said Carrey, "Mr. Moseby has me doing two extra shows to day for Mr. Tipton's business partners." Just then she looked up and saw Cody/Jason standing there."

"Take Cody with you," she said

"Okay," said Maddie, "it's better than nothing," she turned to Cody, "the reading is at 5pm I'll be back in an hour and half to get you."

Cody/Jason and Maddie walked into the board room at the firm of Benton and Sterns attorneys at law. Jason looked around the room Carter Fitzpatrick's children were all their.

Their professed grief of their father's death was so fake it could have made a stoic laugh. There was William the oldest his dirty blonde hair was unruly and he was in a motor-biking outfit and was sitting there with one foot up on the table. His sister violet was dressed in Armani dress he hair was bleached half to death and she must have been wearing three inches of makeup and a half million dollars in jewelry. She reached over and swatted her brothers foot off the table.

Cody/Jason leaned over to Maddie and said,

"Behold your textbook spoiled brats." Maddie nodded. The Lawyer walked to the room.

"Ladies and Gentleman," he said, "it is now time to read the will of the late Carter Fitzpatrick." He opened the manila envelope that he was carrying and took out a document. He cleared his throat and began to read.

_**I Carter Fitzpatrick, Being of Sound Mind and Boy do affirm this a being my last will and testament to be carried out upon my death.**_

_**For sometime I have watched my grandniece Madeline Fitzpatrick and have decided that she is the kind of person that I want to tend to my estate. My kids never learned the value of money because they have always had to much of it and they grew up thinking that they are better than everyone else simply because they were better off. That is largely my fault and my last gift to them is to do what I can to correct that attitude. Both of them are to be given the some of 5,000 dollars. From there they will have to make it on there own. The remaining bulk of my estate some 250 million dollars is to be given to my grandniece Madeline Fitzpatrick. This firm is instructed to hand over full control of the money and the software business to her on her eighteenth birthday unless she signs away control of it before that. I leave that in her capable hands.**_

Maddie sat there in stunned silence in the space of a minute an a half she had gone from being a teenager that was barley able to make ends meet to being the heiress to the Fitzpatrick software fortune.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE," thundered William and Violet almost in unison.

"Our father couldn't have been in his right mind when he wrote this," snapped Violet

"I assure you he was," said the attorney, "I was with him when he wrote it,"

"What does a lawyer know about a person's mental health!" snapped William he walked over and glared down an Maddie, "we not going to take this laying down dear cousin." He snarled. With that he and Violet stomped from the room.

**TBC**

**Please Review **


End file.
